narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Kurosaki clan grows! The training of Raito Hyuga!
The young boy The red haired man was running along the plain, closely followed by two young girls. "Grandpa where are we headed?" Aoi asked. "We're going after a chakra signature." Ahatake replied. "A chakra signature?" Kyuui asked. "Yea, it seems disturbed." "Hey! Old man!" A dark-purple haired boy called. "And there he is." Ahatake turned and the two girls followed. "Hello kid." Ahatake muttered as soon as he stopped. "We've been looking for you." "Why? Are you the guy My mom told me about?" He asked. "I wouldn't know." Ahatake replied. "I only came looking for you because your Chakra signature is similar to mine." "Similar to yours?! Tsk! Yeah right! I'm an Uchiha!" He spat. Ahatake sighed. "Kid, no you're not. You're part Uchiha, Part Hyuuga." His eyes widen in shock!"How do you know that!?" "I can feel your chakra kid." "So,who are you?" He asked. "Ahatake Kurosaki, Kurokage of Kurogakure." Ahatake replied. "And these are my grandaughter's, Aoi is the blonde and Kyuui the white haired one." "Kurokage? what are you doing here?" he spat coldly. "To find you." Ahatake replied. "What's your name?" "...Why should I tell you?" "Because I can give you power." Raito raised an eyebrow. "My name is Hyuga Raito. I am the son of Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuga Hinata." He stated. "Just as I thought." Ahatake mused. "So you want more power am I right?" "...I'm...not sure..." "Well, you have time." Ahatake replied kindly. "Do you want something to eat in the meantime?" "Alright." He asked. Ahatake waved his hand, and a portal of swirling chakra appeared. "After you two." Ahatake motioned for the two girls to walk and in and they did. Ahatake walked in next. "C'mon kid." "But...My mother..." He said. "Is she around?" Ahatake asked. "GO ON!" he called to the two and walked out of the portal closing it. "No. Lets go." Raito said,waking into the a newly opened portal. "Impatient kid." Ahatake asked. They walked along a solid path of chakra formed by Aoi and Kyuui until they reached a completely moonlit plain. "Here we are." Ahatake said happily. "The Kuroi Getsuei." "Kuroi Getsuei? Where are we Old man!?" He yelled. "My clans dimension ya brat." Ahatake replied hitting him over the head. "Stupid old man." He muttered under his breath. "Why am I here, though?" "Well first, I'm going to give you something to eat." Ahatake replied, as the entered the door to the only building in the dimension. "And then?" Raito asked. "And then you'll get your power." Ahatake replied, and he told the kid to sit in the family room and talk to the girl sitting there. "Who is that?" Raito asked. "My sister. Go talk to her while I get the maids to fix you something to eat." He obeyed and went and sat next to the girl. She turned. "Hello. Who are you?" She asked. "Hyuga Raito." He simply said. "I'm Kurosaki Akiko, better known as Aki." She looked closer at him. "You're kinda cute." Raito blushed as he backed away from her. "S-So...Urh what is this place." He asked. His face still red. "Our dimension. The one used by the Kurosaki Clan." She replied laughing at his embarrassment. "Onii-san's got us practically livving here so we just call it out dimension." "So who or what are the Kurosaki?" He asked. "A clan of ninja who were originally formed by two Hyuuga-Uchiha hybrids." Akiko replied laying back and kicking up her legs. "So you guys are like me..." Raito look up at the ceiling "We're more like you than the other clan." Akiko replied. "We're half Hyuuga and Uchiha, but also part Kurosaki so it was easier for us to become Kurosaki's." Raito was lost in his thoughts. "Hey,Do you know who Sasuke Uchiha is?" He asked. "Yea." Akiko replied. "Why?" "I...want to know more about him. Like why he left me and my mom." He asked. "He's power hungry." "What!?" Raito shouted in disbelief. "He wanted to kill his brother and needed power to do that." "But..." Raito was in shock. He always wonder why his mother never told him much about his father. "So how did you get his power?" He said bitterly. "What do you mean?" "Who give him his power?!" "Orochimaru." "The white snake sanin!?" "Yea." Akiko replied but she seemed to stray from the subject as looked at his face. Raito was confused and angry. He knew why his mother avoid all subjects retaining to his father. "I hate him..." He mutter under his breath. Suddenly Akiko was in his face. "You really are cute you know that?" And she kissed him. Raito's eyes widen is shock! He barely knew this girl and she was kissing him. He slowly backed away from her,putting a hand on his lips. Just then Ahatake walked in. "Akiko no raping the guest!" He scolded. "Sorry Onii-san." She muttered looking disappointed. "Hey kid, you're food is ready." Ahatake told him. Raito quickly snapped out of his thought,turning away from Akiko. "I told you my name is Raito,old man." He spat. "And I told you my name is Ahatake, brat." Ahatake replied. They walked into the kitchen and most of the family could be seen there. Daisuke and Lukino had begun eating. Ryu was eating and reading her favorite book and Akane and Kibou were sitting next to each other, Akane forcing her husband to eat. Raito looked around at the people laughing and having a good time. 'So this is what it feels like to have a family.' Raito thought. Ahatake handed him chopsticks. "Eat." Raito took the chopsticks and began eating. "So,how long have you guys been here?" "Years." Ahatake replied. "Dad," Akane looked up, moving her pink hair out of her eyes. "Who is this kid?" "Introduce yourself." Ahatake told him. "Hyuga Raito." He simply said. "Nice to meet you." echoed around the table. "I'm pretty sure you'll enjoy it here, Raito." Lynterria said, kindly her red eyes staring at him. "Uh,Thanks." Raito said,unsure. "Hey! Old man! when are you going to give me this power you promised!?" Raito said,annoyed. "Are you going to eat?" Ahatake asked, already having finished 3 plates of food. "Yeah, Yeah. Stupid Old man. Probably lied about being a Kage." Raito muttered. "I didn't." Ahatake replied, sounding annoyed. "Really? Prove it than!" Raito yelled,sounding equally annoyed. "Like how?" The man sighed. "If you don't shut up, I'll have Akiko rape you and, trust me you'll be to physically drained to do any training for the next three days." Raito mutter something under his breath and continued eating. "I thought so." Ahatake replied, and they were quiet for an hour until dinner was over. Ahatake got up. "Are you ready now kid?" "Finally." Raito spat coldly. "Oh lighten up, kiddo." Ahatake muttered, ruffling the kids hair. "I can be a nice guy too." Raito groaned as Ahatake ruffed his hair. "Yeah,whatever." He said. "C'mon." Ahatake grinned and he walked outside, Raito and Akiko close behind. Raito looked at Akiko for a moment before asking, "Why is she coming?" "She;s part of the training." Raito stopped and blushed a little. "W-Why!?" He shouted. "Because I can fight." She replied. Raito mutter something. "Whatever. So,how does this training work?" He asked. "Depends." Ahatake muttered, wiping blood on the outside ground and summoning what seemed to be weights. "Put these on." Raito did as he was told and put the weights one. The minute he did,his arms sunk. "Damn! What do these thing way?!" "About 10 tons...each." Raito gave him an evil look. "Did everyone in your clan go thought this!?" He asked. "No." Akiko replied. "Just us." "Jeez,how strong are you people?!" "Enough." Akiko replied, as she left for a moment and came back with her battle outfit on, complete with her giant Fuma Shuriken. Raito looked at Akiko for a moment. "Fuma Shuriken,huh?" He asked. "You don't like it?" She asked, doing a pirouette so he could see her whole outfit from all angles, and her skirt flew up slightly. Raito blushed sightly. "It's not that! It's just that Fuma Shuriken are hard to conceal!" He said,still blushing. "You're even cuter when you blush." Akiko laughed. "Focus!" Ahatake said, annoyed. "Fine!" Raito yelled He tried to take a fighting stance,but he could not raise his arms. "How the hell am I suppose to fight like this!?" "That's actually the challenge." Ahatake replied. "Fight Akiko just like that." Raito sighed. "Well,Ninjutsu is out,and my Taijutsu will be limited,but fine I can do this!" He said,as he dashed towards Akiko. Akiko stuck out her foot, and he tripped and fell. "Grr." Raito growled.